If You Leave
by Livia F
Summary: Reflexão de Gina a respeito da partida de Harry em busca das Horcruxes. O que se passou por sua cabeça ao ver seu namorado ir embora? // Ginny/Harry.


**If You Leave**

_Fanfiction por Lívia F.  
baseada na música _If you leave_  
_

_-__  
If you leave, don't leave now__  
Please don't take my heart away  
__Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways_

Sempre me disseram que verde combinava comigo. "Bobagem", eu respondia. "É o que se diz a toda ruiva." Secretamente, eu concordava com todos, mas não pelos mesmos motivos. Não porque a cor realçava o vermelho de meus cabelos e minha tez pálida, e sim porque eu sempre achei que o verde escuro dos seus olhos era a combinação perfeita para a cor de fogo dos meus cabelos.

Eram esses olhos, que me assombravam a tantos anos, que eu não conseguia parar de olhar naquela tarde de verão. Era esse verde que se fixava em mim e impedia as tão desejadas lágrimas de cair. Lágrimas de raiva, desejo, amor, resignação, compreensão e dúvida. Lágrimas vermelhas causadas e contidas por seus olhos verdes, por sua nobreza imbecil e perfeita.

"É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é?" eu perguntei, embora já soubesse a resposta. Eu queria adiar a dor, queria adiar o adeus. Queria que me dissesse que não me amava, que desejava outra pessoa, qualquer coisa. Eu não queria uma explicação racional, um motivo forte, uma razão. Queria que tivesse partido sem olhar para trás, para que eu tivesse uma desculpa para odiá-lo.

_We always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've gotta make it last_

Eu não me importava. Nunca tinha me importado. Os riscos valiam à pena, mas você nunca percebeu que eu sempre estive disposta a morrer por você.

Com toda força que consegui reunir, te confessei meus sentimentos. As palavras não ditas, sufocadas pelos beijos desesperados trocados naqueles últimos dias, beijos cujo objetivo era ludibriar o tempo e impedir a despedida. Agora, aqui estava eu, com o coração na mão e tentando lhe convencer que o melhor modo de me proteger era ficar comigo. Confessei que nunca havia desistido de você. Nunca desistiria. Por que você me abandonava, então?

A raiva não veio. No fundo, eu entendia, eu aceitava. Havia coisas mais importantes. Havia um mundo a ser salvo. Se ao menos não tivéssemos perdido tanto tempo, se ao menos você não tivesse sido tão cego. Mas eu via que isso também te consumia, e não conseguia odiá-lo pelas atitudes tardias. Porque eu tinha que aproveitar cada momento, e a raiva consumiria tempo precioso. Era mais importante amá-lo, amá-lo com a intensidade de todos os segundos que passaríamos separados daqui em diante. Você me abandonaria em breve, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer além de deixá-lo partir, apenas fazer com que você soubesse que uma parte minha jamais lhe abandonaria: meu coração.

_I touch you once, I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday_

Você me deu as costas e saiu andando. Você não me pertencia mais e eu estava sozinha, sozinha como jamais me sentira antes. A multidão ao meu redor servia apenas para acentuar a sua falta. A falta do seu toque, da sua presença.

O que me perturbava era a incerteza do amanhã. Eu não duvidava dos seus sentimentos naquele momento. Mas seriam eles fortes o suficiente para durarem através da guerra? Melhor: seríamos_ nós_ fortes o suficiente para sobrevivermos à guerra?

Eu tinha que me agarrar a uma fraca esperança, ou enlouqueceria. Tinha que me agarrar nos momentos felizes, na fragilidade das tardes passadas à beira do lago, na maciez do seu cabelo despenteado, no arrepio que me percorria ao sentir o toque suave de seus lábios no meu pescoço. O que me sustentava era sua promessa não dita, era a mensagem nos seus olhos determinados que dizia, "Eu vou voltar. Eu vou voltar para você."

_If you leave I won't cry  
I won't waste a single day  
But if you leave don't look back  
I'll be running the other way_

Nem uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos. Nem naquela tarde, nem nas noites que a separaram daquela outra, na qual _eu_ me despedi. Você me dera os seus motivos, tomara sua decisão, e eu aceitara. Porém, você me dera as costas antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer atitude concreta, antes que eu terminasse de dizer tudo que eu queria que você soubesse. Eu me recusei a chorar, reprimi toda dor, até que eu pudesse te fazer entender que você ir embora não nos separaria. Você podia terminar comigo, me deixar para trás. Mas suas atitudes não demoliriam minha resolução. Você voltaria, eu tinha certeza, e eu estaria ali para você.

Se você partisse com a certeza de que continuávamos sendo um, eu sabia que nada mais importava. Porém, se eu o deixasse ir embora antes disso, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, pois estaríamos separados não apenas fisicamente. Nossos corações já não seriam um e nossos caminhos seriam diferentes. Eu tinha que garantir que você continuava sendo meu futuro.

_Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've gotta say you will_

Por sete anos eu o esperara, ou talvez por toda a minha vida. Esperara que você me notasse, percebesse o amor que eu nutria, a paixão refletida em meus olhos sempre que me dirigia a palavra. Finalmente você me notara, e não seria uma guerra que tiraria isso de mim, droga! Eu não queria, não _podia _deixar que você fosse embora sem uma última conversa, um último toque. Sem reafirmar aquela esperança que me mantinha forte. Precisava que você acreditasse no meu amor, para que eu acreditasse no futuro. No _nosso_ futuro. Queria te mostrar que eu era forte e que a separação era temporária.

_I touch you once, I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again, someday_

Agora a situação era outra. As palavras eram minhas, era minha vez de falar e a sua de ouvir. Você não conseguia me olhar nos olhos, talvez por medo do que encontraria ali. Dor? Raiva? Se tivesse olhado, veria diferente: determinação. Desejo. Paixão. Fogo, minha voz firme, meus olhos duros, cor de fogo à procura do verde.

Beijei-o como se minha vida dependesse disso. Provavelmente dependia, realmente. Dependia daquele beijo se meu coração suportaria os próximos meses sem você, se minha mente não entraria em colapso sem a sua presença. Seu toque reafirmava seus sentimentos e eu sabia que você me desejava como nunca, como sempre, como continuaria desejando não importava o que acontecesse dali em diante. Sua boca era doce, ao mesmo tempo dura. Era exigente, demandava que eu me entregasse por completo a você.

Aquela era a prova necessária, eram os sentimentos sendo expressos da melhor maneira possível. Era o meu presente, minha despedida. Meu desejo, minha necessidade. Era você compreendendo que eu jamais lhe abandonaria. Era eu segura de que você voltaria para mim. Era tudo que importava, e mesmo assim, tão pouco. Tão pouco comparado a tudo que desejávamos, a tudo que queríamos um do outro. Eu te queria por inteiro, corpo, alma, mas seria obrigada a viver com uma lembrança.

Separamos-nos abruptamente, fomos interrompidos. Procurei o verde, fixei meu olhar no seu.

"Bom, de qualquer maneira, feliz aniversário, Harry."

Quem virou as costas, dessa vez, fui eu. Mas nos encontraríamos novamente, para terminar o beijo começado. Uma promessa feita na troca de olhares, uma esperança na qual se agarrar.

* * *

_**Nota: **Primeira fic completa! Quando eu ouvi essa música, lembrei na hora da cena do enterro do Dumbledore. É tão triste! No final, decidi colocar também a cena dos dois em DH. Pra mim, foi a verdadeira despedida da Gina._

Apóie o fandom brasileiro de Harry Potter. Comente!


End file.
